


The Warmth Inside

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a little holiday cheer to put Buffy in the mood for romance – a mood Spike’s more than happy to foster. Set post-<i>Not Fade Away</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for amyxaphania for [](http://community.livejournal.com/btvs_santa/profile)[**btvs_santa**](http://community.livejournal.com/btvs_santa/).

Spike finds her standing in front of the living room window, arms crossed to hug herself against the cold as she watches the snow fall from the night sky. He peers through the frost on the glass to see a world gone powder white and shining crystal glints where the moonlight touches.

Rubbing her back, he slides his arm around her waist, murmuring, “Somebody order a white Christmas? Didn’t think they delivered those to California.”

With a sigh, Buffy leans back against him. “I like it. It’s all clean and new.”

“Clean? More like a blanket’s been dropped over all the ugliness of the world. Come tomorrow, the snow’ll be rank as hell. Teeming yellow and brown with piss and muck.”

She turns in his arms and cups his cheek. “Spike? Don’t spoil the moment.”

“Was I, then?” He kisses the palm of her hand. “Guess that means I’m on your naughty list.”

She pulls him down, lips brushing tentatively before diving into a fierce kiss.  Her lips part and she breathes, “You’re always on my naughty list.”

“So St. Buffy gives out kisses instead of coal? Give me more, love,” he rumbled. “I promise to be extra naughty just for you.”

  


*~*~*  
 


End file.
